


Coffee

by Elri



Series: Elri's 100/100 Challenge [72]
Category: Good Omens (TV), Good Omens - Neil Gaiman & Terry Pratchett
Genre: Drabble, Established Relationship, Gen, M/M, Post-Canon, Reunions, Wordcount: 100
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-18
Updated: 2020-07-18
Packaged: 2021-03-04 19:14:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25291486
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Elri/pseuds/Elri
Summary: “Can I at least buy you a coffee, for old times' sake?”
Relationships: Aziraphale & Warlock Dowling, Aziraphale/Crowley (Good Omens), Crowley & Warlock Dowling
Series: Elri's 100/100 Challenge [72]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1786762
Kudos: 28





	Coffee

“My goodness, Warlock? Is that you?”

“Brother Francis? My god you've barely changed! Can’t quite say the same for you though... probably shouldn’t call you Nanny, should I?” 

“I don’t mind. Never been picky about that sort of thing.”

“I wish I could stay and catch up but I’ve got to get to class soon. **Can I at least buy you a coffee, for old times' sake?”**

“My dear boy that would be delightful.” 

“I’m glad you figured yourselves out, I got the feeling something was going on but wasn't really sure what.” 

“That makes three of us,” Crowley muttered.


End file.
